Snow
by Aimael
Summary: It's cold and snowing and Sasuke follows Naruto home. What do you do when the landlord cut your teammate's current and you have no idea why? not yaoi, first posted fic.


**A/N: ****Okay, so here goes! Takes place between the Haku/Zabuza mission and the Chuunin exams. It could be seen as light yaoi, but it certainly wasn't written that way. Slightly AU in the prospect that Naruto knows (at least parts of) what happened to the Uchihas. Dedicated to my dearest friend Nahina, or Memme or whatever you would like me to call you. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**ooOO00OOoo**

It was in the middle of the winter and freezing cold. It had begun snowing for the first time in ages in Konoha two days prior, and the children were delighted, since it showed no intention to stop.

Of course, not everyone liked the snow. Uchiha Sasuke certainly didn't like the snow. You can't train properly when it's snowing, not without the risk of freezing half to death anyway, and Sasuke had always had quite sensitive skin. If he was out in the cold for too long, his vampire-pale skin began to flake, as had almost all of the Uchihas', he remembered. Including Itachi's. Which brought him back to why he wanted to train.

His team-members, on the other hand, had acted just as delighted as the small children did when they came back from their mission a few minutes ago and saw the snow. Sakura, well, understandable, she was a girl after all, and as she had said, "_Snow is wonderful, isn't it, so pure and romantic..!_", but he had really thought that Naruto would act a little more grown-up. Then again, he had never (or almost never) done that before, so why would he start now?

- Heeey, Sasuke, cheer up a little, will you? It's snowing! Hm?

Sasuke raised an eye-brown, which made the blonde's grin turn into a frown. They continued to walk down the village street, with Kakashi and Sakura a few steps behind. Finally, Sasuke raised his other eye-brown too, which made Naruto's frown turn into a glare.

- Don't act all high-and-mighty on me,_**Ice Princess**_! Naruto said crossly. You're acting worse than usual! Aren't you the_**tiniest**_bit happy over the snow?

- No. You can't train when it's snowing, Sasuke said. To him, that explained everything. To Naruto, it apparently didn't. He sighed and continued;

- I. Don't. Like. Snow. Allright? You, of all people, should understand how important training is, he added with just a hint of irony in his voice. Sure, training was important, even more now when they got decent missions, but sometimes the blonde overdid it… just a bit. Sasuke didn't know anyone else who took his training and missions as serious as Naruto did. Well, that Rock Lee-guy, perhaps.

- I do! Naruto said loudly. I do, he repeated, as though Sasuke hadn't heard him the first time. But it doesn't ever snow in Konoha, _ne_? It'll be gone in a week or so, _ne_? So, I thought I should enjoy it while it's still here! _**Even**_ if you can't train or if it's ice cream cold, he added with a glare that almost rivalled Sasuke's own

Sasuke had to admit that it was the smartest thing he had heard Naruto say for… ever, maybe. It was logical, at least. He grunted something he hoped was inaudible. Naruto lit up and smiled again.

- I knew you would see my point! he grinned triumphantly.

Sasuke didn't bother to tell him that he hadn't said anything, at least not aloud. He hit him instead.

- _**Ouch**_! Naruto yelled, and rubbed his head. What did you do that for!

- Now, now, don't fight, kids, Kakashi's voice came calmly from behind them before Sasuke had time to answer. We're soon at _Hokage-sama's_ office. You can fight all you want when we've reported our mission.

Naruto glared at his _sensei_, then at Sasuke, but kept surprisingly enough quiet all the way up to _Sarutobi-sama's_ office, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Before Sasuke could follow Kakashi and Sakura in though, Naruto stopped him.

- Umm… Ah, well, I just thought you could come over to my place later? After the report, I mean, since you don't really _**have**_ to go home and none at my place will mind or so…

Sasuke thought he was a little tactless. _I know none of us have a family, you don't have to rub it in_, he thought, annoyed. But, oddly enough, he appreciated the offer nevertheless. He watched Naruto a little closer. _He looks nervous_, he noticed amusingly. _Wonder why_. Then, when Naruto began to roll his eyes and turn away, he realized he hadn't answered yet.

- Sure, whatever, he said in his usual, bored, tone of voice. Naruto flashed him his usual big grin and went inside.

**ooOO00OOoo**

Sasuke spent the meeting at the _Hokage's_ office thinking of everything and nothing while Kakashi, and at a few times also Naruto, did the talking. It was quite nice actually, to be able to relax for a while and let someone else take responsibility. He straightened up quickly when he identified that thought. _Uchihas are independent. We do not need anyone else_.

- Hullooo? Sasuke? Wakey wakey?

- _**What?**_ he snapped, and then blinked when he saw Naruto's face mere inches from his.

- You spaced out, Naruto said, stating the obvious. C'mon, the meeting's over.

Sasuke looked around. Sakura had apparently already left, and Kakashi stood by the _Hokage's _desk, chit-chatting with its owner. _Strange sight, Kakashi chatting without needing to… He really has no life. _Blinking again, he followed Naruto out, wondering when and where he had lost his self-control.

Lost in thoughts again, although not as deeply this time, he didn't really notice where they were going, or what the stupid loudmouth to his left were talking about. Since the stupid loudmouth seemed just as happy without answers, Sasuke figured it didn't matter. After a while, though, he started paying attention to his surroundings. And he didn't like what he saw. It occurred to him he didn't have a clue of where the blonde lived.

- Naruto? he said suddenly, and the blonde stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

- …and I've never liked her any- yeah?

- Where exactly are we going?

- Er… to my place? Naruto offered, confused and slightly irritated. Why're you asking?

- You sure we're going in the right direction? Sasuke asked, ignoring his team-member's question.

- 'Course I'm sure! the blonde yelled, offended. You don't think I can find my way to my own house? Or more like apartment but anyway…

- Just wondering, Sasuke shrugged, taking in the dirty, shabby and snowy houses, who, he noticed, got more and more ragged as they continued, now in complete silence.

- Why are you wondering? Naruto asked abruptly, once again, this time a lot calmer.

For the first time in a very long time, Sasuke had no idea of what to say.

- I just… he finally began, I-I didn't think you would live-

- In a slum area? Naruto asked, and glanced at him. Sasuke wondered when the blonde had perfected a such collected voice.

- The rent's much lower here, Sasuke's team-member explained, as if trying to justify himself. We don't get that much money from our missions… Ah, here we are! he added happily, stopped in front of an especially dirty and dishevelled house, and started to rummage his pockets for the keys before Sasuke could voice his shocked disbelief. _He's got to be joking! He can't mean that. He's got to get money from somewhere else than the missions!_

He opened his mouth to say something similar to his thoughts, but Naruto let out something sounding like "Aha!" and held up the keys proudly in front of Sasuke, so close that he almost felt his eyes cross.

- It's freezing cold, Naruto said absently while he tried to fit a key in the door lock. I'm half dead already… Yes!

Sasuke thought it was an awful try at changing the subject, but gave in as the lock clicked. He would ask about it later. Not that he cared, anyway. Besides, he was half dead with cold too. If he wasn't totally wrong, he could feel his hands in his pockets beginning to flake.

Naruto stepped inside, with Sasuke right behind him, and switched on the light.

Sasuke saw a glimpse of a messy room, before the light immediately turned out again. Naruto sighed and moaned in annoyance, while Sasuke stood bewildered by the door.

- Why did the light go out? he asked, nonplussed, forgetting his usual cold attitude.

- The landlord must've turned off the current again, Naruto grumbled and closed the door behind them, making the darkness complete. Even Sasuke couldn't see a thing, and he did have good sight. All Uchihas had.

- Wait here, he heard Naruto's voice from his left, I'll go get a flashlight or something… Ouch!

Sasuke couldn't help but snort with amusement as he heard Naruto trip over something. He almost smiled when he heard an "_I'm okay!_" coming from the floor somewhere, but caught himself. _Uchihas do not smile. At least not when someone trips. _

As his eyes slowly got used to the dark, he could see why these areas were considered slum. The room was certainly not a pleasant sight. The tapestry was just as flaking as the skin on his hands, and the ceiling was covered in what he suspected was damp patches. The furniture was meagre and at least twenty years old.

- I'm back! a cheery voice announced and flashed a torch on and off in his eyes. Sasuke hit the moron's head and glared. The moron glared back.

- You always do that, Naruto complained.

- That's because you always mess up, Sasuke replied, blinking, trying to get rid of the black and orange spots that danced before his eyes. Hey, Naruto, he continued, not caring about what the other had begun to say. What did you mean with "_we don't get much money from our missions_"?

- What I said, maybe? Naruto suggested, still glaring. We're not earning a lot of money. It's true.

- And you pay your rent with the money we get from the missions? Sasuke asked, not believing his ears. _Even Naruto can't be that stupid!_

Naruto stopped glaring and looked utterly confused instead.

- You don't?

All of a sudden Sasuke realized their breaths came in smoke puffs. Actually, it didn't feel as they were in a house at all, it was just as frosty as outside. If his hands couldn't get inside (preferably warm) somewhere, they would turn into icicles.

- No, I don't. Why should I? Moron. And isn't it a bit cold in here?

To his surprise, the only thing Naruto did was rolling his eyes. At least, it looked like he rolled his eyes. It was hard to tell. It _**was**_ rather dark inside the flat.

- Well, what did you think? If the electricity's gone, of course it's cold! And what do you mean, not paying your rents with the money? What do _**you**_ pay them with? Snow?

Sasuke didn't answer. _I'll never understand him_. Naruto seemed to have given up and turned around. He opened a door to their left and stepped inside without bothering to take off his jacket.

- We could cook something if you're hungry, his slightly muffled, once again happy, voice came from what had to be the kitchen. The stove's on gas. A bit more expensive, but you have to eat, you know, even if the landlord cut off your electricity…

- Why did he cut your electricity? Sasuke finally asked what he had wondered since they stepped inside the flat.

- Dunno, Naruto said in that tone of voice that clearly told everyone who knew him, or even knew _**about**_ him, that he was lying. He stuck out his head through the doorframe. You coming or not?

Sasuke went inside the surprisingly good-looking kitchen (for being in a slum area) without bumping into anything. He was rather proud of that later. Not that he would tell anyone.

- We could have… Umm, ramen… or ramen… or hot water, Naruto stated while searching his kitchen in the dark. Or nothing. Your choice.

- I'm not hungry, Sasuke said honestly, sitting down by the small table, and tried to get his hands warm.

Naruto grinned. _Oh great, what did I say now?_

- Good, me neither! So, what do we do now?

Frankly, Sasuke had no idea. The last time he had been to a friend's (_wait, friend?!_ _Where did that come from?_) house, he had been seven. And, the friend in question had been his cousin. And they had still _**played**_ ninja at the time. In other words, a while ago. Sasuke didn't even think they were accepted to the Academy then.

- What're you thinking about?

Naruto's voice interrupted Sasuke's musings.

- Why the landlord would turn off your current, he lied quickly and without emotion in his voice. _Well, are you a stone-hearted bastard you should act one…_ Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

- Does it really matter? I thought…

Sasuke could end that sentence in a million ways. _Everyone had landlords whom turned off their currents. We were going to have fun, not discuss currents. Pigs can fly. You loved me. Eurgh, where did that come from? I'll _really_ have to control my thoughts better. _

- What did you think? he finally asked, when they had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for almost a minute.

- Never mind!

Naruto waved it off. Sasuke thought this had begun to be a little bit annoying. _I'm trying to care, for God's sake!_

- And what if I do mind? he snapped. If you won't answer soon, I'll think it's much worse than it is. What's wrong with you anyway? The only thing I asked was why the landlord cut off your electricity and heat.

- And why I didn't pay my rents with snow, like you do, Naruto reminded him, his huge big eyes twinkling.

- Don't change the topic! And I don't pay my rents with snow! Sasuke hissed. I pay my rents with the contributions I get monthly from the village. You know, _**money**_. And don't tell me you haven't heard of it, you're an orphan too. All the orphans in the village can apply for those the year they'll be ten. Before that, the village pays for your living. Somebody must've told you that.

- Er… no.

- _**No?!**_

- Er… no. You mean you can apply for something like that? Cool! Where?

- Then how the heck do you pay rent, food and clothes with the money we get from our missions? There's no way you can do that! Sasuke exclaimed, ignoring the last questions.

- Why do you think I live in a slum area? Naruto glared daggers. He actually sounded angry. It surprised Sasuke a bit. That's because the rent's much lower, you prat, if you didn't notice. I already said that. And really, when was the last time you saw me shopping? That's for girls, he added, grinning his usual big grin, showing all his teeth. Now, I asked you a while ago, what do we do now?

Sasuke just looked blankly at him, carefully masking it with a scowl. It was true. He hadn't seen Naruto shopping. Ever. He hadn't even seen him having new clothes. And the only thing Naruto ever ate was…

- That's why you eat ramen all the time? Cause it's cheap?

- Well… yeah, Naruto shrugged. I'm not _**that**_ obsessed, ya'know. So, what do we do now, for the third time, I think?

- I… Sasuke shook his head. _Oh _sure_ you're not that obsessed_. I… don't know. It's cold, he added unnecessarily.

- I know. The blonde gave him a confused look. Sasuke knew why. He never used to be this distracted. _This day has been… strange to say the least. Focus now. What did you ask him before he side-tracked you? _

- Naruto, you're not _**that**_ stupid, you know what I mean, so answer my question. Why did the landlord cut your current?

- Well, he hates me, doesn't he? Naruto exploded, half-standing and his blue eyes flashing with anger. Just like everyone else, what kind of question is that anyway? When did you start to care?!

- Then _**why**_ does he hate you? Sasuke demanded to know, his voice also a bit louder than usual. It's not like everyone could hate you without a reason!

- He hates me because of the _Kyuubi,_ you bastard, like everyone else! You have no..!

Naruto suddenly fell silent, looking like he would be sick.

Sasuke had not expected that. He tried to look his team-mate in the eye, but Naruto looked down, with his blonde bangs hiding his face. That just didn't make sense. Why would everyone hate Naruto because of _Kyuubi_? That fight had been over twelve years ago. They had won, _Kyuubi_ had been killed. Not to mention Naruto had been an infant or barely born then, he couldn't have sabotaged the fight in any way. It struck Sasuke that he had no idea when Naruto's birthday was. He filed that un-information away for a later occasion.

- And why would anybody, let alone everybody, hate you because of a dead demon fox? Sasuke finally asked, double-checking the information he already had about the fox, but not seeing why Naruto would say that_. He could be joking, of course. I'll kill him if he is. _

- Why wouldn't they, if they thought I was the supposedly dead demon fox? Naruto replied, barely loud enough to hear. He looked up and met Sasuke's eyes.

- And why would they think that?

Sasuke didn't dare to breathe. He would of course never have admitted that to anyone even if they asked. _He said it's not dead. How can it _not_ be dead? Yondaime killed it! Were would it be otherwise? Now I'm _sure_ he's just trying to fool me. _

Naruto looked out the small and dirty window. It still snowed. Sasuke looked out too. If he leaned slightly to his left, he could see the street and all the citizens outside. Everyone seemed very busy. _What difference it is between my street and his_.

- What if Yondaime didn't kill _Kyuubi_ that night? Naruto said, almost as to himself. What if he sealed it into a newborn baby? What if everyone else thought the baby was the _Kyuubi_ itself? And what if they hated him so much they tried to kill him four times, each time the exactly same day _Kyuubi_ was sealed into him? What if the old man in charge up there – Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the _Hokage_ tower – made a law to protect the kid that said no one could talk about it, so the other kids wouldn't hate him too? Oh yeah, and what if that didn't work?

Sasuke couldn't grasp exactly what Naruto was saying, but he could make a guess. He stared at the blonde, who just plunged on.

- …and what if the first person to even acknowledge he _**existed**_ was a man whose parents were killed by that monster?

Naruto's voice was loaded with disgust, and perhaps a little bit uncertainty.

- What if the kid was a blonde irritating loudmouth? he continued after a pause when Sasuke didn't say anything, now with much quieter tone. What if…

- …he was you?

- Yes, Naruto said dejectedly and looked down at the table, then out the window again, then at the door, the fridge, everywhere except where Sasuke sat. What if he was me.

Sasuke had no idea what to say. _He just spilled the story of his life to _me_ of all people. _

- Why did you tell me all this? he finally asked.

To his surprise, Naruto finally met his eyes and smiled. A real smile, a bit apprehensively.

- Because you cared enough to ask.

Sasuke hesitantly smiled back, and saw the blonde's huge blue eyes lit up. _That makes the most sense of all things I've heard toady._

**ooOO00OOoo**

**Love it? Hate it? Should I leave it as it is or continue?**

**PLEASE review! It's my first posted fic, and I really need to know what you think! No flames if you haven't got a really good reason. **


End file.
